Broken Showers
by Epsilon Sylvati
Summary: Rei and Nagisa get it on. Oh snap. Smut and stuff. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this li'l here story


Omg, I have been putting off uploading this. WHATEVS. HAVE SOME SMUT.

* * *

"Rei-chan," Nagisa waded forward towards the edge of the pool, his arms skimming the water slightly as he stared pointedly up at his companion. "Rei-chaaan."

"Hmm," Rei ignored Nagisa in favor of his book, much too comfortable upon his designated pool chair to bother with the actual pool.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa tried again, frowning at the obvious rejection. Makoto was currently swimming laps in one of the lanes set up in the club pool, and Haruka floated on his back, as per usual, going wherever the water took him. "Rei-chan!" Nagisa, tired of being ignored for a bundle of useless words on paper, cupped the water and splashed it up at the boy. Rei jumped, the water dripping on the text. Rei scowled severely, turning his gaze to Nagisa.

"What?"

"Come swim with us!" Rei's eye twitched as annoyance flared through him. It had been weeks since he learned to swim, his affinity as a quick learner (Or Haru's pep talk) helping him prepare for the swimming competitions soon to arrive.

"No. I want to read," Rei shook the book off, scooting the seat further back from the clear water. Nagisa pouted, propping his elbows on the ledge of cement bordering the pool. Rei seemed content where he was, nose already buried in the book again, but Nagisa's stubbornness drove him from the pool, water dripping down his naked torso as he nonchalantly paced towards Rei. From the water, Makoto finished his lap, eyeing the timer. He looked over to tell Nagisa, but saw the blonde creeping up to Rei like a predator.

"Oh, no," He mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. Would Nagisa take this too far?

"REI-CHAN~!" Nagisa cheered, enveloping his friend in a wet bear hug. Rei yelped in surprise, jumping up and knocking Nagisa's balance off. The duo tumbled forwards, Nagisa falling atop Rei with an audible 'oof.'

"Damn it, Nagisa!" Rei growled, grimacing at the aftermath of the fall. Nagisa grinned sheepishly, leaning forward so that his hands folded upon Rei's chest and his large, watchful eyes stared up into his friend's face.

"You should have just gone swimming!" Nagisa laughed, not paying mind to anything else. Rei fought the blush creeping up his cheeks at their position.

"Fine, I'll go swimming! Just get up first," Rei gave in, but Nagisa did not move. His eyes grew darker, and his smile turned devious.

"I don't want to," He said, spreading his legs to either side of Rei's waist, straddling him. Rei couldn't stop the blush, turning his face away from the intense gaze Nagisa was currently giving him. "I need help in the showers," Nagisa said abruptly.

"What?" Rei understood what Nagisa was implying, but he feigned ignorance as he turned his head over to look at the pool. Makoto was trying not to stare, but it was obvious he couldn't help it. The two had an awkward moment of eye contact before Rei gave in. "Fine, I'll...help you with the shower." Nagisa's face lit up once again, and he jumped off, offering his companion hand.

"Great! The knob on my shower is broken and I need you to fix it!" Nagisa's voice held its normal innocence, making Rei believe he might have been wrong. The duo left the pool, waving away at Haru and Makoto.

The showers were next to the pool, and as expected, were empty. Nagisa led Rei to his shower, turning on the water.

"I thought you said-" Rei began but was immediately cut off as Nagisa pulled him under the water, hands drifting across his muscled torso.

"I know what I said, Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered, eyes closed against the warm water from the shower head. "I lied." Rei bit his lip as Nagisa pressed himself closer, licking up the his neck slowly before biting gently. Rei swallowed thickly as Nagisa's lithe hands took the red rimmed glasses and tossed them aside.

"Hey!" Rei protested but was silenced when Nagisa used a firm hand to pull him down, locking their lips. The blonde was rough, nipping at Rei's lips with a smirk in his eyes. He ran his tongue across Rei's bottom lip, asking for entrance impatiently. Rei pulled back, putting some distance between him and Nagisa. "Why are you doing this?"

Nagisa smiled, though felt a bit hurt at being pushed away. "Because I want to have sex with you?" He answered bluntly, voice mimicking a question. Rei clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping.

"That's it?" He asked, confused and surprisingly disappointed. Nagisa smiled.

"Maybe," Nagisa reached a hand out towards Rei again. "Maybe not." Rei eyed the outstretched hand warily, before hesitantly taking a small step forward. Sure, him, Haru, and Makoto often joked that Nagisa was probably quite the seducer behind his back, but he never thought it would be true.

The blonde was still waiting patiently. He really expected Rei to just give in to him so easily? Rei's competitive streak was lit to life as he strode forward, shoving Nagisa under the water and against the wall roughly, not catching the blonde's knowing grin. Rei's body was flush against the blonde's, his fingers dancing across the wet skin of Nagisa's chest before sliding downwards.

"Fine," Rei growled into Nagi's neck, pulling the other's swim shorts down, the article dropping to the floor ungracefully. His hand reached for the blonde's hardening cock, but was stopped when Nagisa suddenly slipped out of his grasp, kneeling before him and yanking his shorts down. His nimble hands grasped Rei's dick, pumping him before sucking around the head. He stared upwards, his blonde waves soaked and dripping as the water continued to cascade upon them. Nagisa opened his mouth, taking Rei in slowly while pumping at the base, his other hand massaging circles into the Rei's thighs.

Rei bit his lip, the image of Nagisa on his knees almost as good as how the blonde was making him feel. Nagi was now taking in as much as he could, dragging his tongue along the underside and licking at the slit before wrapping a hand around the base. He pumped his hand quickly, sucking harshly before swallowing. Rei felt his stomach knot, desperately trying to prevent his early release.

Nagisa felt Rei tense. He took Rei from his mouth with an audible 'pop,' leaning back.

"Do you want more?" Nagisa inquired lowly, voice thick with lust. Rei clenched his jaw in defeat, nodding. Nagisa's smile turned wicked as he used his index finger to trace pictures along his captive's thighs, fingers dancing dangerously near his length before moving back to his thighs. "Then you'll have to go get my bag by the pool. The lube is in there." Rei was too shocked to move for a moment, looking down at his painfully hard erection. There was no way to cover his 'problem' up, and the others were still out in the pool. Rei gave a half-hearted glare at Nagisa.

"Just use the water." Rei said simply, cupping his hands under the shower head. Nagisa gave him a horrified look.

"Nuh-uh. I like to think I'm not crazy," Nagisa retorted.

"You planned this." It wasn't a question, but Nagi grinned innocently and pointed towards the door after kissing the head of Rei's cock. Rei begrudgingly pulled his trunks up, attempting to muster all the bravery and dignity he could before trudging to the door, dragging his feet. He turned back to Nagisa, who simply grinned and waved Rei along.

Rei strode across the concrete quickly, hands clasped in front of him. Makoto was floating alongside Haru, speaking quietly. Luckily neither had their attention focused on the rushing teen as he practically ran to his chair, snatching Nagisa's bag along with his own. Rei brought the bag in front of him, blocking anyone's view from the obvious tent in his shorts. Just as he was about to escape back into the shower house, Makoto called out to him.

"Is it working now?" Makoto questioned, still wading beside Haruka. Rei blushed deeply, covering the bottom of his face with his free hand.

"What?" Rei responded, confused with the question.

"Nagisa's shower. Is it working?" Makoto repeated, furrowing his brows. Rei suddenly remembered the excuse Nagisa gave, and he shook his head.

"Uh, no," Rei turned around, disappearing back in the shower house. Hopefully Haru would keep Makoto in the pool for a while longer. Though he had been scared shitless to leave the safe walls of the shower house, those few seconds had been rather exciting; especially when he didn't get caught. Now, though, Rei had a score to settle for the almost embarrassment.

"Nagisa?" Rei whispered, pacing down the short aisle to Nagisa's shower stall. He peeked in, dropping the bags in shock. Nagisa had moved from when Rei had left him, and was now standing, back against the stall wall, slowly stroking himself with his head back and eyes closed in bliss. He heard the bags drop and opened his eyes, gazing at Rei lazily.

"Front pocket," The blonde muttered, startling Rei from his reverie. He nodded, taking the lubricant from the pocket. Rei popped open the lid, handing the bottle to a puzzled Nagisa. "Wha-?"

"Prepare yourself," Rei ordered, knowing his flushed face would defy his confident voice. Nagisa smirked, taking the bottle. Rei's hands raised, capturing Nagi's jaw and tilting it sideways, just enough for him to ravish the skin of his neck in hickies and light bites. He needed to show Nagisa belonged to _someone_. His mouth travelled over, teeth sinking into the blonde's collar bone and immediately soothing it with his tongue. Rei's hands tangled firmly in Nagisa's hair, forcing his head up. "You're going to do as I say." He said lowly into the blonde's ear, pushing Nagi down to his knees. The blonde nodded slowly, eyes bright with lust driven excitement. "I want to watch you prepare yourself."

Nagisa's lips quirked upwards. He gripped the open bottle of lube, holding it away from the running water. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and dropped the small container before reaching behind himself and circling his entrance, eyes trained steadily on Rei. He said nothing, pushing the appendage inside and stretching himself slowly. No matter how turned on he was, severe pain in the arse could be a real mood killer. He took his time and Rei allowed him to, eyes admiring the blonde's lean build and the way Nagisa caught his bottom lip in his teeth when he added another finger; he watched when the blonde's hand ran itself sensually down his own thigh, nails lightly clawing back up.

Nagisa added a third finger, rocking back on his hand. It was much harder to keep his composure now, but not impossible. He was not a fresh virgin, after all. However, he needed something bigger to satisfy himself; he needed Rei. He began to pull his fingers out, scooting closer when Rei held up a hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice stern. Nagisa, too shocked to play any more mind games, widened his eyes.

"I need more," Nagi licked his lips, eyes pointedly lowered to Rei's tented swim trunks. Rei felt his face heat up ten times more, sure his ears were steaming.

"Did I say you could stop?" Rei inquired, making Nagisa shiver with anticipation, shaking his head.

"No, but-"

"Then don't stop." Rei kneeled in front of Nagisa, face nearing the blonde's lips tantalizingly close, lips just brushing, before backing away again. "I'm waiting."

Nagi swallowed, fingers going deep within him once again. He scissored them, trying to fill as much space as possible; attempting to find the one place that would make all this intoxicating humiliation worth it. Just as his finger brushed his prostate, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a quiet moan, Rei grabbed his arm.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked, not allowing Nagisa to touch that sweet bundle of nerves.

"I want you," The blonde whispered, his free hand reaching to palm at Rei's clothed member.

"Cute, but you're going to have to be more specific," He replied, heated eyes making Nagisa squirm.

"I-I want you to fuck me, please," Nagisa tried again, hips moving down against his hand in search of friction. Rei smiled slowly, picking up the discarded bottle of lube and handing it to Nagi. No words were needed as Nagisa hurriedly opened the cap, pouring more lube onto his hand, then pulling down Rei's trunks. He ran his slickened palm over Rei's cock, making sure to coat it completely.

"Now," Rei started. "I'm going to fuck you against the wall." Rei gave no more warning as he hooked his arms underneath Nagi's knees, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall. Rei put his forehead against Nagi's, but the movement was not comforting. The gleam in his eyes was dominating, forcing Nagisa to, with difficulty, guide Rei's dick to his loosened ass.

Rei let his eyes slip shut momentarily as he eased Nagi down on his length. The blonde bit his lip, hands reaching around Rei's back to grasp his shoulders for support. Rei waited until Nagisa nodded to begin.

Rei rolled his hips upwards, eyes flashing open. The heat felt so good, and he wasn't sure whether to take it slow and enjoy the scenery, or go fast and get that much needed pleasure immediately. In the end, he decided to mix his two decisions. He picked up the pace, just enough to make Nagisa huff with the effort of holding in his moans.

"Faster, Rei-chan," Nagisa pleaded, but Rei only smirked, having known the blonde would want this. He slowed way down, making Nagi wish he could take back those words. "Please," The blonde begged, wiggling his hips.

Rei clenched his teeth, slamming hard into Nagisa, making the smaller teen bang his head against the wall as he let out a heavy moan. Rei tightened his grip, searching for Nagisa's prostate. The sounds of the still running shower mingled with the harsh slaps of skin on skin, and when Nagi hit his head hard enough to see stars as he nearly screamed in pleasure, Rei knew he had found it.

Rei had been going slow before, but now he finally knew all his variables: size, speed, and angle. Rei thrusted against Nagi's prostate roughly, abusing it as his pinpoint accuracy hit the bundle of nerves each time, and with each successful hit, the blonde's moans grew louder and louder. Sweet, or more dirty, nothings were gasped out as Nagisa began to pump himself with one of his hands, the other clinging desperately and leaving scratches on Rei's broad back.

The familiar tenseness began to ebb its way through Nagi's stomach as he forced his hips down more forcefully against Rei. Rei was not far behind.

Nagi finished first, his hand clawing at his companion's skin harder than intended as Rei hissed, the pain mixed with pleasure balancing each other out as he hit his own orgasm, riding the aftershocks out weakly. He placed Nagisa back on his quivering feet, wrapping an arm securely around his waist and bringing him under the water with him.

"Well, I think I fixed the shower." Rei mumbled sarcastically, washing himself off. Nagisa giggled tiredly, but as he reached over to turn the water off, it suddenly made several strange noises before sputtering and turning very, very cold. Nagi shrieked, desperately pulling at the knob as Rei backed out of the water, brushing the blonde's hands aside. He struck the knob, making the water stop abruptly and stared at Nagisa, who only shook his head.

"At least we have a real excuse now!" He cheered, winking before grabbing his trunks and sliding them on. The marks littering Nagisa's fair skin were clear as day, and Rei had never been more proud of the hickies he had made on a boy he barely knew. This would definitely have to happen again.


End file.
